Frozen Rose of Heart
by The-bored-dragon
Summary: Takes place after 7th book. Harry has gone insane, Ron is supposedly dead, and Hermione is missing as far as the Order knows. Read on to find out!


Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. . . You know the drill. Not mine.

Slowly, the black clad character stalked into the muggle park. Out of its sleeve appeared a long thin, wand held by a delicate hand. Without a backwards glance to the peaceful park and sleeping town behind, the wand arm flew up and out. Out of the dime evening light, a purple triple-decker bus appeared. Without even a greeting from the young, new boy with acne scars upon his face, the figure swaggered onto the bus.

"The Leaky Cauldron, please." The boy nodded and sprang away from the foreboding dark figure as it drifted to sit on the farthest bed to the back. After a few minutes of bumping and jumping, the Knight Bus stopped in front of a rickety old building.

"'Ere ya go. . . The Leaky Cauldron."

The cloaked figure stepped from the bus as the boy turned to the driver. "Somethin' about that person's voice was familiar. . . What do you think, Ern?" The driver grunted and shrugged before diving off into the night.

Into the smoky bar and out the back door, the figure drifted; moving quickly to avoid any of the prying eyes of the silent bar. The wand was revealed once more and the figure appeared, walking quickly in the failing light down the dark streets of Diagon Alley. Down the street, far down to the old train station. With a pop, the black shadow disappeared.

Appearing in an alley of Hogsmeade, the figure inhaled the familiar scent of the Three Broomsticks tavern. With a rush of wind, the shadowy form stepped into the warmly lit, yet empty building with a grateful sigh.

Madam Rosmerta turned around, still polishing a mug and smiled cheerfully at the hooded newcomer. "Hello, Hermione! Long time no see. . . How have you been of late?"

A slightly older, tired looking Hermione Granger threw back her hood and made a gesture for a drink from the barmaid. "I've been fine, Rosmerta, just a bit busy since I left Hogwarts. How's business doing?"

Rosmerta snorted in disdain, and glanced around the otherwise vacant bar. "Business has been horrid. . . Not may people believe You-know-who is actually gone.—"

"And the main one who doesn't—"

"Is the one that defeated him, yes I know. . . Minerva told me." She added quickly at a look from the woman before her. "I'm one of the only ones to know other than the Order so don't worry too much about it.—" To change the subject: "So, how is the married life going?"

Hermione blinked and blushed furiously. "It isn't as fun as I thought it would be. . ." Rosmerta snorted, shaking her head as she placed the tankard back on the bar. "Well, that's to be expected. . . Considering the guy you married."

Hermione glared again. "Hush, that isn't fair, you haven't even given him a chance! I don't even know how you know about this. . ."

"But I thought you were in love with that Ron Weasley!"

The bar fell into an utter silence as the women stared at one another. The candles that lined the bar guttered darkly. Hermione flipped the hood back over her eyes as Rosmerta rose and dashed to latch the front door before glancing back at Hermione.

"Rosmerta, I forgot to tell you, I'm meeting someone here tonight that should know something about the current whereabouts of Voldemort's followers and some of the missing Order. . . I say you should go for awhile."

Rosmerta stared, eyes wide before waving her own wand at the door. A loud clank noise was heard at the heavy lock slid aside and Rosmerta walked into the back room. She looked back, not seeing the cheerful Hermione Granger from Hogwarts, but seeing something much darker in the hooded girl at the bar.

Hermione jumped slightly as the door clicked shut behind the barmaid. 'She's nice and I should trust her but its hard to trust many people anymore.' Anther click, from the front door this time. She took a sip of the dark liquid in her glass.

"Hello Professor, how are you?"

Here you are. 'Tis a teaser for the Hermione (My first ever) fanfic. Hope you like it. The great thing about this fanfiction is that I had a dream about it the night before I began to write it and I have been writing like mad since then. It's awesome.

Oh, note: this story was never ment to be cut into chapters and what-not. . . But I will do my best. Once it's done, I may put it together in one big post but I don't know yet.

Well, see you guys later and tell me how you think.

Tata,

Jester


End file.
